This invention relates to an inflatable watercraft wherein the operator is able to steer the watercraft by using a pulley steer steering system. This watercraft (herein referred to as Jump-A-Wake) may be towed behind another watercraft. The Jump-A-Wake is a product designed to enhance water recreation.
Power/Jet driven watercrafts (jet skis) have become extremely popular over the past decade. People of all ages enjoy the thrill of riding something over water which they can control. Unfortunately, as the popularity of these watercrafts has grown, the amount of tragic accidents on the water has steadily increased. One of the main reasons the accident rate has soared is because jet skiers like to jump the wakes of motor boats (or other such watercrafts). This has led to disaster in many cases because jet skiers end up running into the back of the watercraft they are following. As a result most states require that jet ski riders be at least fourteen years of age and licensed to operate these types of watercrafts. Currently, there are many towable watercrafts being manufactured which resemble a jet ski in appearance. However, these towables do not come equipped with a real means of control. Thus, the riders of these towables find themselves at the mercy of the person at the helm of the towing watercraft. Riders of present day towables are not able to experience the thrill of travelling or jumping across the wake of the towing watercraft in a manner comparable to that of a jet ski. The modern day inflatable rider must try to lean to one side or the other in order to attempt to steer his/her watercraft.